


Forever, I Won't Keep

by ksayshi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi, Alpha Mikasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempts of suicide, Beta Armin, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Eren, Rape, Self Harm, don't know why I'm writing something so dark, no idea why I'm writing another fanfic when I'm still working on another one, updating at own pace cuz don't know the plot too well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksayshi/pseuds/ksayshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Grisha has been experimenting on Eren and even the unwilling participant doesn't know why. Eren has been trying to escape for years and abruptly stops when Grisha brings home a hostage, threatening to kill that person if Eren doesn't stop running. Little does he know that he has set the domino effect of bringing Eren one step closer out of his hell hole and to happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren POV:

I woke up in pain. Again aware of the painful heat bundled in my abdomen as I strained for release only to be stopped by the cock ring and arms raised with wrists bound behind my head to be linked with my ankles that were also bound together. 

Even in my hazy state of pain I could hear the approaching footsteps of my father. 

"Beg," he commanded. He reached for my cock and started to gently stroke it. I involuntary moaned as my instincts as an omega begged for more friction but I refused to let the words come out. 

The grip instantly got tighter and I cried in pain. 

He hissed in scorn and started to penetrate my hole with no preparation harshly aiming for my prostrate with each pound. "Eagerly sucking on my fingers, you whore. Why not just admit that you like it?" 

My temper flared but I kept them in as I changed my baby sisters name over and over in my head to calm myself--Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa...

He pulled his fingers out and my omega self screamed in loss as I clench my teeth in terror was I knew wut was to come. Taking advantage of state he flipped me so I was on my stomach with my butt presented to him the air. I felt the rope that bounded my wrists and ankles together pressed tightly between my ass cheeks giving me delicious but tortuous friction between my balls. My back was twisted in an uncomfortable awkward angle but that never bothered him. Swiftly he to moved the rope from my ankles and twisted them in his dominate right hand so he could spread my legs open and proceed to enter me. I could feel myself tearing open as the blood ran down between my legs. I muffled every cry and gasp in hopes that no one would hear me. They can't know of this abuse. Then I felt a painful slap to my ass check. 

"You like this don't you?" He questioned. I grit my teeth as another resounding slap contacted my ass. "Your cock is still standing proudly up and your hole is swallowing me tightly." 

I couldn't hold back my anger. "You fucking retard men can be forcibly aroused and you put the fucking cock ring on, how am I supposed to get soft in all this pain?! And the butt clenching is a reaction to pain it arousal!" 

I felt him pull out to splatter his seed all over me. The only thing I was thankful for, he knows well enough not to impregnate me. My victory was sort lived as I felt him reach over to the drawers to get more chains and rope. 

"I guess there wasnt enough punishment was there?" 

I audible gulped as I was helpless to fight back against his muscular body as he twisted my body to his liking. My hand were now bound the bed post and my angles were bound to my thighs. Another two ropes encircled my knees and bound to either side of the room and kept my legs open for my genitals to be out in display. Grisha turned back to retrieve something from the drawer again and returned with a needle and a few rings and a ball gag. He secured the gag around my head and concentrated on the head of my cock. 

"I never gave you piercings did I? They'll make u easier to control. Don't worry. Although I make it painful for you, nothing will get infected."

My eyes widen in fear and I realized there was little I could do to muffle my voice or struggle. 

I looked away from the needle and screamed as I felt it slowly piercing my body. I began to sob but abruptly stop when I heard a knock on the door. 

"Daddy, is even ok?" I didn't realize I had closed my eyes until I opened them in shock and looked over to Grisha. 

He was still calmly looking down at his work not easing the pain or stopping. "Don't worry Mikasa dear. Eren is just a bit sick he'll be okay soon. You know how sick he often gets. He's taking a shot now so don't come in. I know you don't like needles either." 

Another scream ripped out of me as I glared at grisha knowing he did it on purpose. 

"Then I'll go back to sleep," Mikasa's voice wavering with uncertainty. "Big brother, get well soon."

The foot steps fade and the torture began again. 

"One down," mumbled grisha proudly as he fastened on piercing to my cock. "Two more to go." 

I turned my head again to not witness the tool that was causing me pain. 

When he was done I was in so much pain I didn't even twitch as he push a butt plug into my hole. Only when I realized it was also a vibrator did my body also started twitching instinctively in pleasure given in the numbing pain. I was open to the pleasure he gave now too consumed by pain to think of anything else. He took of my gag and kissed me, tongue swirling in my unresponsive mouth, before he stood up to leave. "Don't move," he ordered playfully and left me again in the amidst of my heat. I closed my eyes as I felt the tears finally slipping out. I did not know how long I was into my heat as I was always kept in basement rapped by my father during those instances, but I pleaded any higher being that it would end soon. 

Soon...I would leave this place.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Mikasa has two fathers and to avoid confusion, she calls Levi father in Japanese. The formal for dad in Japanese would be "otou-san," but I'm using the casual form which is "chi-chi"

Levi POV:

I blinked open my eyes trying to chase away the sleep that seemed to eternally rest on me in my insomnia state. 

They died in my sleep.

She disappeared in my sleep. 

I see them in my sleep.

What's worse, I lost all three of them in my birthday.

My psychiatrist theorized that my lack of sleep was due to my fear that something important will disappear again. But I have nothing left. Or I try to convince myself as some shitty glasses and f-ing caterpillar brows stuck to unrelenting. 

"Morning Petra and Auruo." I spoke softly on the early mornings of Christmas Day. It became my day of mourning despite the attempts of celebration two persistent people. The only good thing was they brought alcohol either way.

"I'm still searching for our daughter hoping that she's alive. If she is maybe she has your protection." 

I closed my eyes and reminisced my high school years. I was dating Petra back then and, while we were dating, she got pregnant during our senior year. I was afraid she was going to get an abortion. Although my father abandoned me, my mom ever faltered in her responsibility to take care of me even I her last few months with cancer. My gratefulness towards my mothers love made me vow to treat my child with the same love even if I'll be a lousy one. 

Petra was skeptical. She neither wanted the child nor believed I had the ability to take care of it. I was already handling three jobs to pay for my tuition and rent. Her parents were against her having the child afraid what it would do to Petra's reputation. This argument led is the break up but I never stopped begging her to let me have the child. After two months of dodging and begging she agreed to give birth to the child. Her parents weren't happy but gave the support she needed. We got back together again only to split up soon later. The previous argument led to sever damage on our romantic lives that we agreed were better off as friends. 

Initially Petra wanted to have no parental rights to the child but I wanted her to give herself the option to love this child as I want to be able to share my happiness with the unborn child. And as my longest friend and ex-lover, Petra has been a huge part of my life. 

I would never forgot holding my little girl, Mikasa, for the first time. She came out all bloody and crying but fought her way tooth and nail for nearly 24 hours getting out her mothers womb. Never more have been disgusted and enchanted by her ugly scrunched up face. 

I took custody of Mikasa while Petra visited as much as she could in between college and job hunting. We both took online courses and managed to get through fours years of stress, therapy and arguments with occasions of happy moments. Both of us landed in successful law enforcement jobs. 

During the course of college we met auruo who managed to charm his way with Petra and marry her soon after our graduation. He would constantly bite on his tongue in his attempt to imitate my way of speaking that he was not familiar with. I have a suspicion he had hero worship or believed Petra was still in love with me. 

It was the year after we graduated on my birthday we decided to celebrate together. Mikasa was staying over at my house like she usually did over my birthday. We would usually pass Mikasa in between our two households so she could interact with all her patents. They both died in a car crash while coming here. The road was slippery and a truck crashed into them unable to brake. Both vehicles fell into the pond and death was almost instant. 

I took Mikasa in for good. In Petra's passing, Mikasa's grandparents offer to fill in the hole Petra and auruo left in her life. When she went to her grandparents house I would mourn in silent by passing the day in daze. I barely ate those days she were gone. I thought I hid my pain well, but not well enough. On Christmas Day Mikasa left a note claiming she'll search for her "missing" parents for my birthday present. I haven't seen her since. 

Exactly three years have passed since they died. Exactly two years have passed since I lost her. Exactly today is where I mourn. 

I placed my hand on the grave stone, "I'll never stop believing that shitty brat is out there somewhere alive and keep searching for her," I vowed. 

I turned away from the grave and walked to my car. Just as I was right in front of my car searching for my keys I was bombarded in a fury of red blue encasing my vision. 

"Fucking four-eyes get off of me!" I roared in anger never in the mood for her launches until I realized how light the figure on top of me was. Way too light to be Hanji.

"Chi-chi."

I froze as I recognized that calm high-pitched voice. 

All too suddenly the person on top of me was pulled away and I recognized Mikasa's ever blank face: almost a copy of mine if it weren't for the shape and warmth of her eyes so similar to Petra. 

The person who pulled her off of me began to turn, "I'm-" was all he got to say as I knocked him unconscious into the snow instinctively wanting to protect mikasa. 

I was about to grab him when she stepped in front of him protectively. Her arms stretched widely apart. "Please don't hurt Eren."

So many questions swirled in my head but I can think of only one thing. 

I enveloped her with a hug. 

"I'm sorry, Chi-chi." She repeated over and over again. 

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, too."

And we hugged each other for a while before I let go. "Let's get out of here, brat."

Mikasa showed me her beautiful smile that I missed so much before she frowned again. Tugging my arm she looked up at me imploringly, "Chi-chi, plz save Eren."


	3. Chapter 3

Eren POV:

This was my third escape from the hell hole and he managed to find me again. I realized I was too young, too vulnerable, and too ignorant that I got caught over and over again. I had to plan carefully next time. 

I was lying in the floor in several small pools of cum, blood, and offending tools he used on me. My body was laced in furious rope burn marks and my hips hurt from the bruising grips of Grisha's hands. My asshole was ripped open again and blood dropped down freely. He had used the whip again and my butt was covered in crisscross marks of blood. I could feel the blood drying uncomfortably on my skin but I'm too tired to move. Yet I can't sleep knowing Grisha has something more planned for me as he usually does. Probably another painful injection. 

As expected the door flew open, but instead of tools he brought in a girl. Her hair black and short framed her cute pale face. Her face carefully black, but her brown eyes and thinned lips gave away her emotion that eren dare say, rage. 

She stood frozen on the spot as Grisha proceeded to cover a blanket over eren and forced him to sit up.

I suppressed a sharp cry as my wounded but was moved harshly on the floor. 

"Eren, this is Mikasa. She will be your new sister."

I glared at him through my pain. He knew I wouldn't give up running. He wanted to cage me somehow and found the answer as he did with my mother. He had caged her by threatening me and I knew no better. Will Mikasa be the new victim after I die?

My heart sank. How was I supposed to escape now. Grisha was a master manipulator and I knew this girl will not suspect a thing even if it were right in her face. 

"Mikasa, this is Eren. As you can see he's fragile and needs to be taken care of. Can you be a big girl and help him?" If I didn't know his character I might as well believed in his soothing voice. 

The little girl nodded and grisha stood up to leave. "Behave now the two of you," his smirk never left his face as he closed the door. 

Me and the girl stared at each other before I broke the silence, "I will be your caretaker now. Want do u want?"

"I want to find my mom. Chi-chi said she is dead and won't return. I want to convince mom to return because chi-chi is sad."

Her answer broke my heart. Grisha must have convinced her he would help her find her mother. 

"Mikasa, your mother won't return because she found a happier place," I tried to start with. 

She shook her furiously. "She can't be she did she was happiest with me, chi-chi, and papa. 

Despite the pain I moved and hugged her tightly even as she protested and tried to push me away. "Your mother didn't want to go but she did because she accomplished wut she wanted to do in this world. She found happiness and love."

"But I'm not happy I need her."

I looked pulled back as soon as I realized she stopped struggling and looked at her. Mikasa seemed so mature for her age as she looked back at me dead in the eye. 

"Are you sure? Aren't you happy with someone else?" 

She cast her eyes downward.

"Besides your mom isn't gone. She'll return in a different form and protect you."

Mikasa looked again at me, eyes hopeful, "really?"

I nodded smiling. "You won't know who she is but that's why you need to treat everyone and everything with love because your mother might be one of them." 

She nodded. "Then I want to return to chi-chi." That's when my heart sank. 

I thought desperately. Kids love games right? "If you play the game with me I'll take you to your dad, but it's a hard game."

Mikasa brightened almost immediately. 

"This game is called "daddy." The man who brought you here is the "daddy" and you must address him as "daddy" and please him the best you can."

She wrinkled her nose, "I don't like him. He's mean."

I looked at her I puzzlement, how did she know? 

"He lied to me and he did this to you."

I backed pedaled. Guess I can be direct with her. She already saw through his lies. "He stops us from finding your dad and we need to trick him into letting us. For every win we get closer. Do you understand? Do anything to please him."

She nodded seriously. 

"Do you need help with your boo-boo?"

I blinked in surprised and laughed. It felt good in my misery. She was so mature for a child yet her vocabulary still needed work. 

"Yes please."

\---

I blinked my eyes confused. I was no longer in my room with Mikasa where we established the first rules of the torturous "game."

I groaned and sat up. Panic rose in my throat and I felt bile taste on my tongue as I didn't recognize my surrounding. Suddenly the strong scent of an alpha hit me and I turned to see a face so close to mine I lashed out at him. 

I ran and did turn back to see wut injury I cause. All I knew was I need to find Mikasa and get out of here. 

"Mikasa!!" I ran around screaming.

Too soon I felt hands on me.

Oh god no. I turned to see to man again. His strong arms caging me, preventing my struggles. Oh god, oh god. I knew alphas weren't all like my father but I had too little interaction with them to perceive this nothing but a threat.

I felt the trailing hands of my father and his harsh treatment on my body and how he penetrated me despite my protests. 

I couldn't breathe. Damn panic attacks. I needed to make sure Mikasa was safe. 

The man was continuously opening and closing his mouth as if to talk to me but I was too far gone to ale sense of his words as I thrashed around. 

I started crying when another set of hands joined the fury before I realized this smell belonged to my sister. I stopped struggling and melted in her small embrace. My hands no longer clawed at the mysterious man but my neck as I struggle to breathe. 

Need to calm down...I passed out again.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi POV:

Shit. 

The brat was having a panic attack. I've seen many victims experiencing this but there's no one way to make them--well, for a lack of better word--snap out of it. 

Before I could move to help Mikasa was already rubbing her neck where her scent glands were all over Eren's. 

Shock didn't even described how I felt at Mikasa's instinctive motion. Children were already acting mostly on instinct to fulfill their primal needs but scent marking was different: you only do that with people you have intimate relationships with. Hell, I've never did that to Petra in the years we were in a serious relationship. There were only two people I did in the 26 years I've been alive. 

What happened to them? 

Mikasa took a protective stance between me and Eren. She shifted her body so Eren's head at least was out of sight. Her gaze challenging as her head tilted back waiting for my next move.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I needed to check Eren's health and there was a challenging alpha in the way. Given she was young it'll be easy to overpower her but this was my long lost daughter. No need to start and argument. The other option was to play the submissive role. Given the circumstances, no way in hell was I doing that. 

"Mikasa, I'm going to get the first aid kit, can you protect Eren while I'm gone?" I opt for instead. I used this tactic often with Mikasa, tricking her to believe she was doing something of her choice so I could maneuver around her without much resistance. 

Thankfully it worked and she nodded. I rushed to the cabinet underneath the sink of the bathroom and grabbed the first aid kit. When I returned, Mikasa had moved so she was cradling Eren's head. I cleaned and applied disinfection to new wounds and old ones that he unraveled while struggling. When I was done, I picked up the white bandage and wrapped and changed the gauze. 

"Mikasa, I need to move him off the floor, can you help? Get on my back and make sure your scent glands are near his face." I don't want him to suddenly wake up with only my scent. Better if he can smell and see Mikasa. 

Mikasa crawled up to my back and supported herself there as I proceeded to pick Eren bridal style and walked towards the room and laid him on the bed. Mikasa unlinked her arms and crawled next to the omega to tuck herself near his side. I eyed her with disapproval. 

"I guess you need to get used to how to live with my cleanliness tendencies again. I'll excuse you this time though," I glanced at Eren's relaxed face, "because we got a guest we need to take care of." 

I turned my attention back to Mikasa, "Did you brush your teeth?" A nod, "Do you want to sleep?" Another nod. 

I ruffled her hair a bit. Her hairs gotten longer and dark circles were profound around her eyes. she nuzzled into my hand the best she could till I was cupping her neck, massaging her nape. "Chi-chi, I love you."

"Fuck." I pulled her into a tight embrace careful of Eren in between us. "I love you too."

"You said a bad word."

"Thank you for ruining the mood."

"What does that mean?" 

I unwind my arms from her and pinched her wrinkled nose as I knew she would when she was frustrated. 

"It means we're having an emotional moment and you disrupted it," Her nose just wrinkled further. I chuckled and just shook my head, "I'll tell you more tomorrow morning if you remember. I'm too tired. I'll be sleeping in the couch, you should sleep here with Eren as to not repeat what happened." 

I stood to stand only to be tugged down to sit again by my daughter. "Do you want me to stay?" A nod. "You know I can't stay here right?" A shake. "Mikasa..." A tear.

My heart soften. I didn't want to spend our first night back together apart either, but...

I sighed, "I'll get ready for bed then. Go to sleep first without me, I'll join later."

I cradled her gentle and laid her down next to Eren. I lifted the covers that were folded carefully at the foot of the bed over the both of them and tucked them in. "Goodnight Mikasa." I kissed her on the forehead, a habit I developed after her mother.

She giggled happily, "Night, Chi-chi."

I turned to leave, "Chi-chi...?"

"Yes?"

"Kiss Eren..?" 

I turned back astonished, unsure what to do. Her eyes looked so hopeful that my feet trudge towards the bed again without my permission and bend down to kiss Eren. Mikasa giggled again and tucked herself closer to Eren before she closed her eyes. I sat there for a while just lavishing myself in the presence of my daughter before I stood to get ready for bed. When I came back, the two of them were clinging to each other as if seeking comfort even in their sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist the usage of "brat" :)  
> Incoming Hanji Xd

Eren POV: 

I continued to grip the warmth that surrounded me and nuzzled into it. But, something felt wrong. I frowned and struggled my way to consciousness and saw a patch of black hair framing a pale face I couldn't see clearly due to sleep still clouding my mind. It's just Mikasa. I closed my eyes and huddled closer towards her, but, instead of her small soft frame, I felt hard packed muscles shifting as my hands glide over them. My eyes flew open and I pushed away the foreign object-man-away from me. My body tumbled off of the bed and if my shove didn't wake him up my yelp certainly did. 

"If you want to wake up, do it quietly would you," a voice grumbled. 

His scent blazed through my nose. Shit. Alpha. 

"Eren!"

Oh god, Mikasa!

I began to slowly back away baring my teeth away in aggression, "Mikasa get behind me," my voice rising in pitch in fear as my display didn't seem to deter the alpha at all. What did he do to me on that bed? 

"Chi-chi, apologize!"

Eh?

The alpha rubbed his temples, "Definitely too early for this shit," he muttered. He stood up to get off the bed and knelt beside it so he kept a distance but matched my eye-level. "So, you see, Mikasa is my daughter and I'm a complete asshole for knocking you out like that. So, that's my apology," he huffed. 

"That's a lousy apology," I bit out before I could stop myself. 

"Don't expect anything better," the alpha just commented dryly, "Let's pretend we just fucking met so we can clear introductions off the table." 

He stuck a hand out, "Levi."

I hesitated to reach for his hand at first, but I found myself crawling cautiously over to grasp it. "Eren."

"Chi-chi, what doesn't 'ruining the mood' mean?" 

"Damn I thought you forgot."

\----------

I watched from the kitchen island as Levi and Mikasa moved perfectly in sync as they prepared breakfast. It was both amusing and fascinating to watch these two people move effortlessly with grace and no wasted movement. I felt awkward in the silence as if I were bothering the peace both father and daughter comfortably shared. Then, again, they don't seem to mind my presence at all. 

Mikasa carefully held up the mixed batter towards Levi as he dipped in the toasted bread into the liquid and set it in the frying pan. He tilted his head and, without a word, Mikasa jumped off the stool she was perched on, moved it beside a cabinet, and then proceeded to take plates and utensils from it. She knocked on the counter and Levi lifted her a hand towards her so he could grab a plate off her hands. He placed the french toasts onto the plate and gave it to Mikasa who jumped off the stool again so she could place the remaining plates next to her dad. With a hand full of utensils and a plate full of breakfast. I tried to help her but she looked at me in the eye and sternly said, "Guests should behave like guests."

I sat down as Mikasa set the table and Levi continued to finish preparing the toasts. 

"Eat first," he said. 

I opened my mouth to argue, but I was shot down again by Mikasa, "Guests should behave like guests."

A groan left my throat and I reluctantly began to eat my breakfast. Holy shit. I moaned. This tasted heavenly. 

"I don't know how Mikasa does it. I teach her a simple recipe and she somehow makes it something I could die for," he set two plates down, one for him and one for Mikasa, "Everyone thought I was just a doting father, but, I can see now though, you agree with me."

I just nodded vigorously as I continued to consume my meal. I glanced up momentarily to see Mikasa also gobbling down hers like there's no tomorrow, but Levi's plate was empty. I frowned, "How come you eat so fast?"

"Oh, I only had one toast," my frown deepened, "I don't usually eat much for breakfast. For some reason I can't stomach food well in the morning." 

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. 

His lips twitched a bit like a poor attempt to smile. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Fruit tea!" Mikasa yelped with her mouth still full. 

He gave her a menacing glare and I instinctively grabbed her from her seat and into my arms. Levi blinked in surprise, but Mikasa continued to rant, "Chi-Chi, fruit tea!"

I had a stare down with Levi, and, again, I felt intimidated by his emotionless gaze boring into mine. Although tense, I slowly released Mikasa but I left her on my lap, "I'm sorry, I don't have the best experience with Alphas."

Levi rolled his eyes and gestured himself, "I'm a fucking asshole. Kudos to you for staying in this apartment thus far." 

He stood up and walk towards the fridge to retrieve a glass pitcher filled with an orange liquid and an assortment of fruits. "I have a high standard what of is appropriate behavior I don't usually mind as long as you clean up after yourself or I don't see you acting inappropriately." He sent another glare towards Mikasa, but Mikasa wasn't fazed. Instead she took my hands and swung them around in her delight. 

"I'm close my mouth when I have food in my mouth Chi-Chi," she spoke in a monotone voice laced with of happiness. 

Again, Levi rolled his eyes and poured the liquid into three cups. 

"Here. I don't know if you'll like it, but, if you don't, Mikasa will be delighted to drink it for you," he glanced at Mikasa still on my lap eagerly lapping up her drink, "Just keep her next to you. She still trying to protect you. Give her a peace of mind by just staying in her sight."

I felt somewhat touched by his gesture. He neither openly attacked my behavior, nor did he dismiss it . He approached it by pushing me to feel comfortable with it. Or maybe I'm just over thinking. Slowly, I accepted the drink and took a sip. The taste of the blended fruit gave both a hint of sourness and a mild sweetness that was refreshing and surprisingly good. But after eating the french toast, maybe I shouldn't be as surprised as I was. 

"I don't think you're an asshole," I cautiously spoke with my head down concentrating on my cup. Suddenly the chopped up fruit in the tea looked extremely interesting. 

I heard a snort and quickly looked up to see that one of his hands was covering his mouth to hide the possible smile that already disappeared. "Trust me, brat, you'll be a lot happier if you hang around someone not like me." 

I frowned at that, but I let it go until I realized what he used to address me, "Hey! I'm not a brat."

Another snort, "Proved myself exactly." 

I pouted. 

"Stop pouting and quickly drink your tea. Someone is already starting to."

I looked down to see that, yes indeed, my cup was tilted and Mikasa was already starting to work on draining my own cup. "Hey Mikasa!" She giggled and unlatched her mouth from the cup rim so I could continue drinking. 

Suddenly, Levi was refilling my cup and Mikasa's, "Just saying Mikasa, there's a limit to this so you better stop drinking if you wanna save some for the week."

He saw my questioning gaze. "Mikasa was addicted to this so I always limited how much she could drink because it isn't healthy to just keep drinking the same thing-water is more important-hence the small size."

"But Mikasa wasn't around so why do you still have this jug?"

Levi visibly stiffened from my words and I instantly regretted asking: me and my reckless mind. I tried to apologize but Levi interrupted me, "She's my and her mother's daughter. There's no fucking way she not out there somewhere fighting tooth and nail to survive. I'll be damned if we reunited and I couldn't simply spoil her with her favorite drink." 

He moved to clean up the table and pressed a firm hand on Mikasa's shoulders as if tell her she didn't need to get up and help him with the dishes. 

The silence was different from when the two were cooking; it was tense. 

"I was sixteen when I met Mikasa." 

Levi continued on washing the dishes. There was no visible reaction that I could see since his back was turned towards me. Only silence followed. I took it as an invitation to continued. 

"The reason why I'm not so good with alphas, although I know not all of them are fuckers, is because of my father. He-"

"Don't say anymore if you don't want to." Now Levi turned to face me. His eyes displaying his sincerity. Understandable. My voice probably trembled. I didn't like remembering those moments, but I owed him an explanation. Why his beloved daughter went missing two years ago. 

I opened my mouth to say more, but was interrupted by the invasion of another unfamiliar scent near the front door. 

"Ho shit. Take cover brat."

Levi dashed towards the nearest room while Mikasa attempted to drag me behind her to another room. The lock of the front door clicked open just as Mikasa slammed the door shut and began to barricade the door. Not understanding what was happening, I helped. 

"HOW CAN MY GRUMPY BABY-BOO BE SICK? THERE'S NOTHING TO FEAR, MAMA HANJI IS HERE!!"

I think my hearing-drums are permanently damaged. 

"LIKE HELL I'LL FEEL BETTER WITH SHITTY GLASSES PRANCING AROUND!!"


	6. Chapter 6

Eren POV: 

Whoever was out there was not subtle at all in their search. Although I'm not very familiar with the layout of the apartment, I could pinpoint where the person moved. I stood there in awe as Mikasa calmly continued to barricade the door. 

"My little Levi has actually been making breakfast." 

I could hear obnoxious chewing which reminded me of the food we left on the dining table.

"Why do you think I avoid eating large amounts of breakfast?!"

"Oh hush!" Suddenly the voice seemed to be right at the door Mikasa and he hid behind. The scent of a beta waffled past the door. "I still raid your lunch box."

They paused at the door. 

"Is this...?" A sob was heard right outside the door and I backed away. He couldn't read this person at all. In fact, the constant mood swings freaked him out more than Levi's resting bitch face. 

Mikasa backed away from the door with him. If anything, she started piling more stuff in front of them. She grabbed two pillows from the bed and handed one to him. "Auntie Hanji, I'm fine. How are you?"

The door actually shook. "Levi~your sweet angel hasn't lost her manners either!" The sobbing grew louder. Then it suddenly stopped. 

"What's this?" I was bewildered. I really can't keep up with her. She was a sobbing mess a few seconds ago, and just now she sounded like a bubble about to burst with a mixture of shock, excitement, and curiosity if that were possible. 

There was a loud echoing thud from the other side. How could I tell? This time the doors didn't shake. 

"LEVI YOU HAD A DATE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU ASK THE BRAT HIMSELF?!"

Let me tell you I did not expect another person to join this match. 

"CHI-CHi, YOU TRAITOR!!"

"HA! I WON THE BET, ERWIN OWES ME LUNCH!"

A resounding bang rang through apartment as the doors flew open outside. I squeaked. 

I'm sure Hanji did too as she muttered non-too-quietly, "...and you weren't supposed to know that."

Clash! Several crashes followed in suite and the sound of feet began to vibrate the floor. 

"I think it's safe now." Mikasa had her ears pressed to the door. I'm surprised how quickly she was able to place everything back without my noticing. 

My eyebrows rose in surprise, "are you sure?" 

In response, she grabbed me hand and opened the door. 

We peered out of the room. The apartment itself did not seem out of shape except for two figures holding pots and pans standing with the sofa in between them. 

"It really was the sound of pots and pans..."

Behind sofa was a woman, I think. She had brown messy hair tied back in a ponytail and her head was topped with a pot. Her brown eyes seemed to twinkle manically behind her glasses and lips were pulled in a permanent smile. 

"Don't you think it's classy? I've always wanted to try this just once and now I have goaded Levi to join me."

Levi took this chance to lunge at her. He succeeded in vaulting over the sofa and knocked her sideways so the both crashed behind the sofa, hidden from view. 

I rushed forward with Mikasa to access the situation. Levi was perched casually on top of Hanji's back carefully examining his pots. Hanji, however, still seemed to be having the time of her life.

"As expected, having a pot as a helmet is the not the best idea as it does nothing to cushion or protect your head from a fall. Levi what would you have done I had a concussion it would be all your-"

"Shitty-glasses," Levi interrupted her, "when was the last time you took a bath?"

She was undeterred by the change of topic. "Why, I'm glad you asked. Actually my last bath was probably 61 hours and 22 minutes, now seconds would be tricky..."

Grimacing, Levi got off her extremely fast and picked up the other pots and pans. He headed straight towards the sink and proceeded to wash them. 

"So my cutie," I turned suddenly feeling trapped, "how did you meet Levi?" 

She was shorter than me but her presence made me feel so incredibly small. 

"Um..." I eloquently answered.

"They like to pry, so just tell them to fuck off," Levi informed me.

"Oh..."

"Levi~I wanted to create a good first impression."

At that I snorted.

"See! See! Look at what you done!"

I didn't know the man for long but for sure he was rolling his eyes. 

"What you come here for?" Levi questioned. He put the pots into the dishwasher and started clearing the table of their breakfast. All of them were empty so Hanji must have eaten the leftovers. 

"Oh!" She raced towards a door where a pile of plastic bags stood. She dug around until she found the one she was looking for, "chicken soup. I actually thought you were sick, but now I see you just wanted to keep two sweetie pies to yourself." 

Levi took the container from her hands careful to avoid contact with her. "You can leave now." 

"Levi~" she whined.

"And you owe me lunch for that bet you'll be explaining."

Almost instantaneously, Hanji whipped her head around and latched--literally--onto my shoulders her face inches away from min, "So Eren what is it about my little grumpy munchkin that attracts you so much?"

"Er..." I adequately filled in the silence. 

Mikasa began to effectively squeeze between them with her back facing Hanji and her front clinging the Eren's waist. "Eren's mine!" She claimed.

To my relief Hanji let go, but she began to latch onto Levi who ignored the whole situation and continued cleaning. 

"My short munchkin, you've lost already!" She squealed. 

Silence. 

"Levi~" she whined. 

Silence continued. 

"Bleh."

He screamed. None of that low manly voice one thought he would produce, but a high-pitched caterwauling scream as Hanji most eloquently opened her mouth letting a gloop- I bet Levi wished it was a stream, less to clean up- of drool right on top of his head. 

I blanched as Levi unleashed a well-aimed kick right into Hanji's navel and knocked her over flat onto her back. 

Her face was in shaped into an ear-splitting grin as she clutched her head. "My ears are still ringing Levi. I think this is an accomplishment. Mikasa tell me you recorded that."

Father like daughter, I didn't need to look at Mikasa to know she was rolling her eyes. Perhaps it won't be too hard to interact with Levi after all; their habits were similar. 

"Are you okay?" I exclaimed as I rushed to Hanji's side. 

She never got a chance to reply as suddenly her face was jerked from my vision. Levi and stooped down to grab the collar of her coat and began dragging her towards the door. 

"I'll see you later sweet hearts," Hanji just gleefully replied. As if she's been in this situation before, Hanji swept up her belongs like an octopus using all four limbs to efficiently gather her clutter and drag it along with Levi. She definitely had experienced this before. Otherwise there's no way she would be looking like she's having the time of her life. 

Levi dumped her outside the door and slammed it shut, all the while muttering how he should have kicked faster so next time she wouldn't be able to dodge his attack. 

I held my breath as he passed by me to enter a room I could only consider as his and heard the bang of his door. Only then was I able to let my breath out. 

"I'm sorry, Eren," he looked down to see Mikasa hugging his leg while gazing at him imploringly, "Chi-chi is a clean freak and Auntie isn't. He loves her as his best friend, but she gets on his nerves a lot. Please don't be scared..."

I reached down to hug her using her scent to sooth my nerves as I did before when we lived with my father. "I'm fine, thank you for worrying." 

"Chi-chi is a good person," she stressed.

I wanted to believe her, I did. But her father, he sent a lot of mixed signals. There was much to like, but much to be wary of. And, I didn't know if I liked him enough to let Mikada stay when I continue to run.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi POV: 

I strutted grumpily out of the shower, still wishing for my unpleasant mood to magically wash away with the shampoo and water. Of course that was impossible. I was caught off guard again by the four-eyed hell sent demon and my hands still itches for another thorough scrubbing despite the fact I've already washed my scalp several times. 

Usually, I give zero fucks for the opinions of others. If they can't get along with with me, then 'bitch, step aside.' Today was supposed to be fucking predictable since I convinced my two-shit head friends to move back their unceremonious presence for my birthday to tonight instead of yesterday, but I still plummeted into the waterfall known as Hanji. My irritation rose with regret as I filled myself with shame for behaving that way in front of a guest, a savior for my daughter no less. 

I sighed as my hands traveled through my hair to rub my neck to release the tension there. I let my hair remain wet as I dressed into clean clothes and flung a towel on my neck to catch the water dripping down from it. Eyeing distastefully at the hamper I decided I couldn't let the germs of someone who hasn't washed for several days stay on my clothes any longer. Who knew what experiments they were doing and if they even washed their hands. My eyebrows were twitching from the mere though. 

Lodging my hamper out of my room I opened the door of my bedroom that lead to the shared space of the apartment. 

I pretended not to see Eren flinch. I was already grimacing inside and now I can feel my stomach just about ready to come out of my ass as shit. 

Mikasa bounded up to me. Like usual, she was unperturbed by the whole situation. 

If I was condemned to be an asshole with socially awkward skills, I was ironically gifted with the ability to accurately gauge a person. For Mikasa to act nonchalantly towards such an act of violence, I wondered just how many times she was exposed to my 'playful' bouts with Hanji. Gee, for an outsider, I must look like I'm abusing everyone close to me. 

"I really fucked up your childhood didn't I, Mikasa?"

Eren's head snapped to look at my with apprehension.

Mikasa simply rolled her eyes and proceeded to latch onto my waist. "Chi-chi, what would mom say about your bad word? Besides, even though auntie dodged you need to put donate to the piggy bank."

Eren's eyes grew larger and, this time, befuddlement was added into the mix. 

I bent down to slightly pinch her cheeks as her eyes began to droop. Look at her, all ready for a nap. Seemed like wherever she was didn't take the time to ease her into non-nap sleep schedule. Whatever, I'll gladly do that here and sleep was good for her. Good for her brain development. 

"Go sleep. Do you want me or Eren to tuck you into bed?"

Mikasa clutched tighter to my shirt, yet she unraveled one arm to reach blindly behind her. Both, I guess. 

Already, Eren was beside me to scoop her. She allowed him to carry her, but, instead of letting me go, her arms travelled from my waist to my neck. I felt Eren's calculating gaze on me. In response I just shrugged and began to trudge slowly to Mikasa's room. We moved awkwardly like that: Eren holding Mikasa while she snuggles my neck while my arms are full of my laundry. 

When we reached her bed, I first carefully laid down with her as Eren guided her movements. Once she was lying down, she immediately unlatched her arms and Eren proceeded to tuck her in. 

I kissed her forehead, "I'll be here when you wake up, I'm going to do laundry."

Giggling, Mikasa looked up at Eren and gloated, "I told you so."

He smiled down at her. His smile was genuine, but a bit wary, "That you did."

Mikasa giggled again before staring expectantly back at me, "Aren't you going to kiss Eren too?"

I didn't need to look at Eren to feel his shock. 

"Eren's not going to nap is he?" I tried. We needed to talk. Based on his earlier behaviors I could conclude he was a do-first-think-later type of person. I was wary of his reckless behavior, namely I didn't know what he intended to do with Mikasa given I haven't had a chance to get to know the brat. 

"But he usually naps with me," Mikasa pouted. 

"Usually," Eren lightly pinched her nose, "I have a feeling I need to learn how to clean and that can start perfectly with laundry."

Clever. 

"Okay," Mikasa replied and ducked her nose beneath the covers, "Nappy night."

We exited the room and closed the door behind us. Eren turned nervously to peer at me. 

In response, I rose a single brow. "Are you really willingly to learn how to clean from me?" I was doubtful. Not many could clean to my standards and even less we're willing to. 

His eyes bulged and then he began to chortle a strange sound that seemed like laughter and indications of choking. 

"Glad to amuse you," I spoke dryly as I was bathing in my own smugness. Despite my major fuck up, I was still able to provide some sort of comfort to him.

"Yes, I'm willing," he breathed, his voice trembling from remnants of laughter.

"Good," my expression turned solemn, not that many can tell the difference, "I'm sure we also have much to talk about as well."

His expression turned serious as well and I wished I could turn back to the moment again. But if time won't wait, this talk can't wait. 

"Lead the way." Eren's hands motioned forward. 

And I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I know I'm working on another fanfic but I got to get this off my plate so I don't keep looking back at it.
> 
> Please don't read if you can't handle human cruelty.


End file.
